Angels and Devils
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: Yaoi-ish A devil gets bored and goes to school so an agel is sent down to find out his "Evil" plan Twists and turns in everyway o-O?
1. Chapter 1

A Girl that looked about the age of twelve sat upon a roof staring down into a bar window with a devilish grin as her devil tail swayed as she was pleased with what she had done. The people, manly scruffy men, were all swapping punches here and there calling each other cheats and thieves. While the girl sat there she fixed her black and white gothic looking dress and finally moved her red eyes over to a red headed teen who was patting the girl's navy blue hair between her medium sized horns.

The teen yawned to show that he was bored but none the less smiled at her but all she did was pout. He was slim and about nineteen looking, wearing an all white outfit. His red eyes turned to the girl and his tail flicked as he caught the scent of food.

"Brother why are you always bored?" The teen shrugged his shoulders as his eyes wandered looking for the food, but got glimpse of the bar which now had cops in front.

"Looks like it's time to go Kana, we don't want the angels to came and lecture us back to hell now do we?" He grinned and she smiled back.

"You're right but I hope you know Allen is looking for you."

"Oh really...I wonder what for." He said sarcastically as they both went up in flames and disappearing. As they got back the boy started to sneak away when a hand grabbed him. "Man, alright I'm going." He said as he looked at the female who was smiling. She didn't trust him though so she walked him to Allens office and knocked for him.

They waited to here the magic words "come in." and advance in they did but the girl just waved good-bye as the boy stood near the desk. The older looking male about in his thirties it seem sat there with a sigh and disappointment.

"A week Spencer a week I have been looking for you. But this is not the case, its your activity that concerns me."

"Activity?" He asked as he sat on the older males lap and played with his tie. "I haven't been doing anything."

"That's my point. You have been doing nothing, for the past six months, if your father found this out he'll get mad, and you don't want that again do you?"

"No, but Ally cat, I'm bored. It doesn't amuse me anymore. I can't think of anything original."

"I'm sorry to hear that Spencer, but if you don't do anything in the next three days I'm sorry to tell you but I have to tell your father." Spencer pouted and then sighed.

"Okay, okay I'll find something to do." With that he got up, leaving the paper crowded office and walked down the rock and mudded walls with his head down.

The past day and a half he pondered on what kind of trouble he can brew up on the human world but nothing came to him until he heard a bell. A long loud bell that echoed. He slightly turned his head to it and peered with curiosity. As the bell stopped moments later human teens came flowing out going into their cars or on buses, even walking. That's when he knew what he was going to do.

So the next few days he was sneaking around leaving early as he enrolled to the high school when one day after school he headed to the ally way where he would change to his true form and head back to hell and report in a false activity he had done when his younger sister had stopped him.

She had on a wide grin as she knew he had been lying. So they had talked about it in the ally and she promised to keep her mouth shut but for a price so he gave her half his belongings and whatever candy he would receive or steal. As they went back he had put down on the activity sheet that Kana was a witness and helped out in it so it became a little more believable. Little did they know that they weren't alone for someone else was ease dropping.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with long auburn hair in pigtails ran down the bright white halls to a building surrounded in clouds and as she stopped at a office door she hurriedly knocked and whipped open the door when she got permission to go in. She was tired out looking and the man, who now sat across from her, raised his pepper brow and with a deep manly voice that had a safe tone to it asked what was the matter.

"Sir, I was on earth, following the child I am protecting when I heard that a devil had enrolled to high school. I didn't get to hear what he was planning because they disappeared but there definitely is one there." The man looked down at his desk to process this all and then looked in the girls deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Alright, I'll take care of it, please go back to work and don't fret okay?" She nodded giving a slight bow before leaving and the man had pressed a little red button on the phone, leaned towards it and with a grin he said. "Laura, can you fetch me Austin?" He let go of the button and leaned back in his chair with a bit of a yawn.

It took about a half hour for Austin to get to the man's office. He was now sitting in front of the peppered hair man looking at him which gave him the chills. He had light purple hair that was only spiked because of his light blue bandana. He sternly looked at the older man with his blue eyes, like he was interrupted in something important, but truth was he was sleeping.

They sat in silence for a moment before the older man leaned forward with a grin letting out the air he was keeping in for a bit trying to figure out what to say to the young teen that looked pissed for being woken up.

"I have a job for you." That made the teen raise his brow. "I want you to attend a human school, there is a devil attending there and we don't know what he is planning to do. I need you to keep an eye on him." The teens face went to agitated now which made the man lean back in his chair.

"No disrespect sir, but no thanks, I don't feel like babysitting. Why not Scilla or John their better for the job anyways."

"Their already on missions, besides you're the only arc left so, tough luck kid. I want reports to me about any weird actions, even if it's a food fight, we don't know what kind of devil he is." Austin sighed because he knew there was no way out, so he got up, spread his four white wings out to stretch them before putting them back. On the way out the door he stopped in the door way and peered back a bit.

"Don't blame me if the school gets burnt." With that he just walked out and the peppered man let out a big sigh of relive. In all honesty Austin scarred him a bit but he wouldn't admit it to anyone because to others the peppered man was the only one not frightened by the teen.

Spencer sat in class looking at all his classmates getting to their seats before the teacher came and he thought today was the day he was going to 'play' with the humans. He had the perfect idea too, he was going to do a food fight today. He wanted to do something simple before going drastic. It wasn't too long before he stopped grinning when Austin walked through the doorway with a face of regret, but Spencer's face lit up. This day was going to be more fun than he thought. The teacher introduced Austin and sat him down in the seat beside Spencer, who himself made it vacant for the Arc. Austin sat down with a sigh and pulled out his note book as he stared at the writing on the board that was freshly put.

Spencer couldn't hardly stand the silence but Austin was enjoying it, and he was also trying to find the devil but that's when he thought he was dealing with a higher class because it can retract it's aura. He thought it was either a class three or two but more leaning on class three because class two didn't make sense to him. They were ruthless and are the main ones to that were especially hard because not only were they devils but sins too.

Austin was interrupted by a paper floating onto his desk which made him raise his brow then glance over to the red headed teen and read the paper which he automatically crumpled up, making Spencer pout. He wasn't giving up though. He tossed another one onto his desk but Austin ignored it so he took a deep breath and decided to talk.

"Hey Austin, you have no friends here right?" Austin just sat there reading over his work ignoring him. "With that attitude you'll never get friends!" Austin flinched to that but started to write down the answers to the questions they were supposed to be doing. "Listen want to eat with me? We can go on the roof, not much people there." He smiled childishly as Austin peered to him but once again ignored. Spencer pouted a bit but decided to draw waiting for lunch hour to come.

It felt like the time slowed down to Spencer as he kept glancing at the clock. It finally rang and he already had his things packed so he waited for Austin to finish a sentence. As he finished he started to walk away with Spencer following behind happily. They ended up at Austin's locker where he put his stuff away and grabbed out his bento then headed down a hall to find a place to sit. He then got irritated at the red-headed teen and yelled him to get lost but of coarse he didn't he just latched on his arm and pulled him to the roof and sat him down.

"Spencer!" He looked back and seen girls waving at him so he made a devilish grin and waved back making them squee. He was very popular because of his looks but he turned his attention to Austin who was eating with a pissed off face. The devil titled his head a bit but then sat down and began to talk when Austin interrupted him.

"Don't you have your own lunch?" Spencer looked at him with surprise and shook his head. It looked like he was going to say something more but Austin interrupted him again as he seen the angel with auburn hair waving to him to go to her. With a sigh he got up gave the rest of his bento to Spencer and said he had to do something and left leaving Spencer by himself but he just ate the lunch as people surrounded him.

Austin walked down the halls as he had the woman in his ear chatting on about how that was the devil she had seen in the alleyway and to him he kinda disbelieved it, but then again who knows. He then slightly nodded to her stating he got it and then she left because she knew if she stayed he would've got really pissed of and probably dent a locker. He headed for the cooking class as the bell rang and the sent of cookies still floated in the air from the last class but he just took a seat and people started to flow in. A girl with light brown hair and in pigtail sat beside him shyly but he didn't even notice her until Spencer walked up to her and grabbed he chin softly and swooned her out of her seat and placed her somewhere else so he could sit beside the Arc.

The teacher started the class by writing things down on the chalk board and explaining what they were going to cook that day. Spencer was hoping sweets like the last class but they were assigned stew so as it turned out the devil and the angel were partners, and not very good ones at that. Spencer had no idea what to do and he messed up on everything Austin told him to do so he was now assigned to paper work which made him pout but everyone in the class encouraged him so he smiled again and started to jot things down as Austin checked the stew every once and awhile. They could've made any stew but Spencer said beef because it was his favorite so that's what they made.

When it was finished they handed a bit out to everyone like they were supposed to and everyone loved it which made him popular in that department. He was fearing for the worst after that. If they admired Spencer and would do anything for him and crowed him...oh how he hated school. Spencer even commented it and when they tried out the other students stew they were good too except the shy girls group. It came out tasting like too much spices and too thin and the group blamed it on the girl but Austin stopped them.

"It's not only her fault. You all should have been watching and helping her so lay off." He then walked out the door wandering to his next class. Everyone just stood there in awe and the shy girl who's name was Amy, stood there blushing and then looked down to apologize but Spencer said she shouldn't have to apologize because he was right and everyone thought Austin was now even cooler.

In the next class Spencer was going on about how cool Austin was and how he made a lot of admires which made Austin do a face palm. As he worked Spencer talked on and on about how he really admired Austin too and how they can be such good friends and all the stuff he didn't really want to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

So far it's been a month and the air was getting chilly and the leafs started to change color as they eventually fell. Austin would report the same thing everyday: "No devil activity is being shown". He would try to get out of it but the peppered haired man would tell him he's in too deep now so he would grumble as he would walk away. He now is in cooking class with the devil writing because once again he kept messing up.

Now Spencer's story is much different, his sister never ratted on him yet as he continued giving her everything she wanted but Allen is getting suspicious. He even questioned Spencer asking him why the sudden out bursts of chaos but always got the same answer and those damn lustful eyes he hatted so much. His sister even would leave for the school hours and caused chaos so that way there he would have an alibi.

As the two total opposite characters walked out of their last class and down the hall to go home their normal routine of splitting up then disappearing to their 'Realms', Spencer hooked his arm around Austin's, making their fan girls squee, he asked if he wanted to do a little shopping with him and of coarse the Angel refused shaking him off his arm as he started to walk away. The devil was not giving up. He ran in front of him, gave him a devilish grin, and slowly walked up to him with lust in his eyes and voice.

"Please Austin, I really wish you would be there. It won't take long, I promise unless you want it too." He made the grin a bit more visible as he slowly ran his hand along Austin's warm cheek only to get it slapped away and no other response as the Angel walked down the hall even more pissed off so Spencer tried the puppy dog look but it didn't work.

"What is your problem!? I don't want to go, then I don't want to go."

"My problem, you have the problem, I mean I think that's the most you've ever said to me. You never even say my name. You don't talk to anyone here, even though they idolize you. Maybe you should rethink that question and ask yourself what's wrong with you." He puffed up his face to look more mad then he really was, but he just looked stupid. It worked though, it got Austin's attention, which slowly made Spencer regret. They were now on the street only a block away from school because Austin kept trying to run off but Spencer was always right there. So now they stood on the sidewalk not far from each other with a mad angel and a dense devil.

"That is none of your business, just leave me alone. You can find anyone else to be your friend, so screw off."

"But I don't want any of them as friends. Their not as much fun as you." He said with a smile but Austin just scoffed and walked off. "Alright but your coming trick-or-treating with me on Halloween!" He yelled at Austin. "See you tomorrow." He said happily as he walked down an ally to change back and return home.

Walking down the hall he went strait to his room not reporting a thing and when someone asked about it he said he was just scouting today. As he sat in his room he hopped on his twin sized bed and took out his books to do homework for once, as the door was disturbed by a knock so he quickly hid them as he told the person that they can come in.

A tall man with dark blue hair, red eyes, and a business looking suit walked in as he pushed up his glasses. Spencer shifted over a bit sitting on his books as the man came closer and sat on a chair looking around in the childish room. There was some stuffed animals on his dresser and bed along with toys on the floor an easel and a plan that went in circles on the ceiling as it was attached to it. There was posters all over the rigged walls of different Anime's he watched and his bed spread was blue with bears on them. The man sighed as he sat, not wanting to be in the room.

"You've been acting weird, you always leave and come back almost always the same time. You are hiding something Allen and I have noticed it."

"What are you talking about Satoshi? Ally cat told me to start doing something or else so I'm doing something now you guys are getting suspicious? That isn't fair." He looked at the man with stern eyes and as Satoshi went to speak the door busted open as Kana leapt on him.

"Big brother!" She giggled. "Welcome back! Did you get me my souvenirs?" she asked still clinging on to his back as her arm was around his neck with a hand out. The man chuckled as he pulled out some little trinkets from his pocket handing it to her. "Yay!" She let go and ran back to her room as Satoshi got up leaving the room in silence. When the door shut Spencer stuck his tongue out and began working on his work.

For over the next week Spencer was coming in late or leaving early or not even showing up at all which made Austin interested but yet he still had nothing really to report and it looked like the peppered haired man wasn't liking that fact. Today though Spencer skipped school making Austin once again work with the shy girl in cooking class. He admittedly thought that this girl was better partner then Spencer was because at least when he tells her to do something she does it.

He tested the product the both made and told Amy that it needed a bit more cinnamon but other than that she did good. The next batch of the home made Cinnamon rolls she added a bit more and it came out perfect and everyone congratulated Austin for it but he glared at them as he explained that Amy practically did all the work this time and they looked at him like he was lying.

After school he was heading to his alleyway that he usually disappears in bbut got stoped by Amy who was looking down and blushing. She looked so nervous it raised Austin's brow up as he stood there waiting for her to spit out her words. She tried but got a lot of "um's" out so she took a deep breath as she clenched her fists making the plastic bag she was carrying cringe a bit when she just spat out the words shocking herself.

"Can you come with me?" She flinched noticing what she had said and still with her head down she turned it a bit. "I mean I-I have to take a subway, and, and I don't really like them but a friend of mine is sick and you see he really like cinnamon so I was..." She stopped as she looked down more still nervous she felt sick herself. She never once asked anyone for help she was the kind of girl who didn't like to bother people so she tried on her own. Austin knew that and that's what shocked him when she was asking him to come with her on the subway. "Um...you don't have to...Yea, it's okay I'll be fine. Sorry to have bothered you." She bowed and started to walk away dizzy-like but Austin grabbed her shoulder so she can get steady.

He also grabbed the leftover's and held it for her as he started to walk towards the train station. She looked at him surprised but ran beside him with a smile but still nervous. When they hopped on the train they sat in silence, her looking at her hands on her knees and him looking out to the window with his head slightly turned. Even though he had anger issues he was still an Angel but he himself couldn't believe he was walking her to her friends house. He was hoping noone above was watching him all thought he thought many people who would, would be to busy right now anyways, for they were preparing for Halloween. It was the worst for angels but the best for devils and demons.

The train finally came to their stop so they got off and walked at an average pace him following her for he had no idea were he was. They walked threw a park for some reason looked familiar to him but he could remember why but just shrugged it off. Eventually they hit a yellow house that kind of looked like a dolls. There was heart shutters and light blue window panes and everything. Flowers that surrounded the place and made a pathway to the porch stairs filled the air with their sent making Austin a little more comfortable.

As they walked up to the door he was about to excuse himself but she asked him to stay so he did and let her knock. Eventually a short light brown haired lady opened up the door and spotted Amy and smiled welcoming her and bring her and Austin inside. When she fixated her bright blue eyes on Austin she introduced herself wiping off the flour from her hands onto her apron. He couldn't pinpoint it but this all seemed familiar to him. He remembered the happy blue eyes and her kindness. But before he could think why Amy tugged on his shirt and began to walk up the stairs so he bowed at Mrs. Still and followed Amy up the stairs. All they heard was a soft song by what seemed to be a little girl.

_If you are lost in your way deep in an awesome story, don't be in doubt and stray, cling to your lonesome folly, now you're too close to the pain, let all the rain go further, come back and kiss me in vain mother, oh do not bother, hear the chorus of pain,. taking you back to proper ways, it's so easy to find, if you could remind me, now you are lost in your way, deep in an awesome story, so I will find you again, kiss you for lonesome folly_...

"Lira must be singing again..." Amy said with a smile. "She was always good at that. Too bad she has no original songs though." Austin looked at Amy, who really looked like she was talking to herself. She then knocked on the door labeled 'Adams room beware...' and slowly opened it as she peeked in. All Amy saw was his normal plain looking room, no decorations, no toys, nothing to spruce up the small twin bedded, one dresser and stand room. As her eyes wandered she noticed the bump under the covers and smiled as she started to walk in. The bump moved and a head peered out with a big grin on but it looked so pathetic. Amy shyly smiled back and walked up to him and hesitantly gave him the sweets. He looked at Austin who was beginning to get a headache as he seen the boy under the covers. He had sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"I-I know him!" Austin yelled in his head.


End file.
